UNAFFORDABLE !
by Angelbetu
Summary: Their is only one thing in this world which we cant afford...Losing each other! Duo one shot Nikki here is ur requested OS...hope u find it according to ur expectation...


**Again a requested one shot**

**By my sweetie pie Nikki..aka Nikita Duo lover..although wo khud ek bohot acchi writer hai...so it was an honor to write on her request..hope tumhe psnd aaye Nikki..**

**Based on Episode Abhijeet ka Inteqam**

**Please read and review :)**

**Welcome back Squirrel...very happy to see u back in my review section...aise itne itne din k lie gayab mut hua karo na squirrel...ab kahin mut jana plz...love u...c u soon ;)**

* * *

**UNAFFORDABLE!**

* * *

: Maine kaha na mai akela jaunga...(irritatingly) tum itni behus kyu kar rahe ho

-Mai behus nahi kar raha...tum apni zid par ade hue ho...(mocking him) humesha ki tarah...(stubbornly)agar mai sath chal lunga to kya bigad jayega...

: Tum acche se jante ho kya bigad jayega...wahan par kisi ko agar zara sa bhi shak ho gaya na to poori gang hath se gayi wo alag (stressing) hum dono ki jaan khatre me pad jayegi...(tiredly)kyu smjh nahi rahe ho tum

-(stubborn tone) theek hai to mujhe bhej do tum backup me raho...

: He in chewing tone: dimag thikane par hai nahi tumhara...jao bahar thodi hawa kha kar aao...saying this he left the place in anger

Here he came outside with slow steps...really inhaling some fresh air when a scene flashed in front of his eyes...

_Abhijeet..Abhijeet_

_Tum hume chod ke nahi jaa sakte...Abhijeet Nahi_

_Sir wo wahan road par goliyan khakr tadap raha tha...aur mai dekhta raha mai kuch nahi kar saka sir uske lie..._

_Aisa lagta hai ki abi is darwaze se ghusega bureau me kahega (teary) Daya is case me mujhe ye pata chala hai hume aisa krna hoga waisa krna hoga...phone ki ghanti bajti hai to mujhe lagta hai...(stopped in pain) mujhe lagta hai ki Abhijeet hai..._

A cold shiver passed down through his spines reminding that blooded body of his buddy...those closed eyes and then a long long wait of one month...the period he had undergone without his brother was one of the worst phases of his life...

He murmured: kabhi bhi to bacha nahi pata mai tumhe yaar...na tab jab tumse tumhari pehchan chin gayi thi na tab jab tum us tarah road par..akele...his words stopped due to lump in his throat...

He took a deep breathe trying to fill his lungs with fresh air but he was still suffocating...the fear which had gripped his heart a month back is still having its claws over the beary heart...

He wiped his eyes and turned became shocked to see his pal standing their...

Daya look here and their to avoid that fixed gaze which was upon him...

Abhijeet: kya hua hai Daya

Daya: kk..kuch nahi

Abhijeet in teasing tone: to nazre kyu chura rahe ho

Daya: Chalo Boss kal raid ka discussion krna hai

Abhijeet: mai akela jaunga and that's final

Daya looked at him...Abhijeet was shocked seeing his eyes...their were so many cracks in his eyes and he was looking at him in complete pain...

Abhijeet's expression turned soft...he was about to move ahead to touch his shoulder when Daya moved away directly inside the bureau main hall...

Abhijeet: hua kya hai ise...he moved behind him and found him standing with others on the centre table where Acp sir was reviewing the plan...

Acp sir: ye saare points se tum sab log Abhijeet ko cover kroge...(calling)Abhijeet

Abhijeet who was standing a hit far now coming towards them with: Yes sir

Apni safety ka bohot dhyan rkhna... gun sath me rakhna aur apni watch me lage transmitter ko dobara check karwa lena Daya se...Koi bhi dheel nahi honi chiye...(softly) tumhari jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai...Be Alert!

Abhijeet: jee sir but...

Acp sir look at him in question

Abhijeet explaining his point: mujhe nahi lagta gun rakhna sahi hoga sir...wahan agar check kr lia un logon ne to problem create ho skti hai...

Daya jerked his head in frustration while Acp sir making him understand: Par Abhijeet wo gang hogi wahan or tum akele bina kisi hathyar ke...risk hai

Abhijeet: hathyar le jane se shayd risk aur badh jaye sir

Acp sir sighing as his second in command was right as always: theek hai Abhijeet par dhyan rkhna

Abhijeet nodded in smile

Acp sir: any questions boys

Daya speaked in mid: sirrr

Acp sir was not expecting any query from his ever smart cop but still replied: Haan Daya

Daya: Sir kya Abhijeet ki jagh main ja skta hoon kal

Acp sir looked at him in shock while Abhijeet passed a dissapointed glance on him

Acp sir come near him: kya hua hai Daya

Daya can't look in those eyes directly so lowered his head: nahi sir kuch nahi

Acp sir: jante ho na tum ki Abhijeet is gang k members se mil chuka hai disguise mein tum jaoge to poora mission fail ho jaega

Daya: sir mai bilkul Abhijeet jaisa makeup kar lunga

Abhijeet in tease: aur height ka kya karoge...sar jhuka kar chaloge to bhi mere jitne nahi hoge

Daya looked at him innocently then to Acp sir with pleading eyes...

Abhijeet turned his head in rash whereas Acp sir placed hand on his shoulder and pressed it...

Then ordered all...chalo sab log apni apni positions recheck karke ongoing cases par lag jao...

Jao Daya tum bhi

Daya left the place still in head down mode...

Abhijeet was looking at him from corner of his eyes...he was feeling bad for his buddy but was unable to figure out the reason of his buddy's disturbance...

...

...

Daya ye sab kya hai...Abhijeet ke laakh mana karne par bhi tumne apne khabri ko wahan par Abhijeet k peeche bhej dia..wo to waqt rehte Abhijeet ne dekh lia use aur car ko doosri direction me le gaya...kya harkat thi ye Daya

Daya listening whole scold inside Acp sir's cabin where outside another part of his soul was already boiling in anger,ready to burst out...

Acp sir finding no reply from Daya's side: mai deewaron se baatein nahi kar raha hoon Daya...kyun haan kyun kia tumne aisa...tumhare jaisa jimmedar officer aisi galti kaise kar skta hai

Daya mouthed: Sorry sir

Acp sir looked at him...his heart pinched with this low sorry that too in moist tone...he feel that Daya's eyes were also wet as he was standing in head down mode and not looking up even for once...

He sighed and wrap up the scolding session with: Theek hai abi jao tum..aage se aisi galti na ho...(cheering him up) gang to pakad hi lia hai akhir humne...

Daya nodded and moved out silently without voice...

Abhijeet looked at him with fiery eyes...

Daya moved near him after composing himself tried to pacify himself: BOSS mai

Abhijeet left him totally unattended and engross himself in work...

Daya felt himself under bulk of embarassment as he was standing in the bureau main hall and all the gazes were on them...this harsh reaction of his buddy shattered him...He with baby steps covered the distance between him and his desk and enagaged himself in work...

He adjusted PC in front of his face and begin to work like a robot...

Hours passed without any talk between Duo...Abhijeet was super angry on Daya so was not even bothering himself to at least look at his buddy and Daya..he made himself busy in work...he did what he feel right to save his brother from every possible danger but now no one is understanding him...

Acp sir came out and really look at both of them in dissapointment as its already 11:30 pm and mostly all have left the bureau but his two senior cops are still engaged in work he dont know what as their was not much file work he allotted to both of them...than what these two are doing here at this hour of night...

Acp sir grabbing their attention: ghar nahi jana hai Daya Abhijeet

Unwillingly both look at each other as they both are unintentionally waiting for each other...at least any of them will step ahead and call the other one so that they can leave bureau together as always...both averted their gazes and then spoke simultaneously: Bus sir nikal/haan sir bus (again both looked at each other in dissapointment)

Acp sir smiled secretly...jab saath jana hai to chale kyu nahi jate ho...(telling them while moving out) ab bacche nahi rahe ho tum dono...baat karo aur mamla khatam kro...(stopped at the door step) kyuki baat kie bina kaam to chalna nahi hai tumhara...to ye bacchon ki tarah jhagdna band karo ab...

Abhijeet defencing himself: sir maine koi jhagda nahi kia

Acp sir looked at him and his face was having a pout...Acp sir smiled and was expecting something from Daya's side too but he just smiled gently which was a shock for both of his seniors...

Daya in gentle tone: hum bus nikalte hain sir...

Acp sir looked at Abhijeet meaning

fully who was looking a bit tensed now...he nod his head silently and Acp sir left leaving the two alone...

Daya with slow hands start wrapping up his work when felt a pressure on his shoulder...

He turned and saw a worried face in front of him...

Daya in low tone: bus files arrange krke chalta hoon...he turned again and Abhijeet looked at him after tilting his head a bit forward...

He says in guilty tone: Sorry Daya mujhe waise react nahi karna chiye tha (tensed tone) tumhe bura laga kya yaar

Daya looked at him and smiled: nahi BOSS

Abhijeet again in tention: fir kya hua yaar...tum udaas kyu lag rahe ho...dekho tum smjh nahi rahe the islie maine thoda dant dia tha par (in flow) mai to dant ta rehta hoon na tumhe to (extremely worried) tum upset kyun ho yaar

Daya: mai kahan upset hu BOSS..tumhe wehem hua hai

Abhijeet grabbed his hand and made him face to face: bata na yaar...kahan khoya hua hai kal se...haan

Daya hide his eyes from him

Abhijeet: Ab mujhe to bata hi sakte ho Daya

Daya felt himself ready to burst out any moment in front of his brother so control his emotions either taking deep breathes...k..kuch nahi...kaha to...chalo late ho rha hai...

He left bureau main hall with fast steps

Abhijeet too descends down after clearing Daya's table as he left without doing it...

He went near the car and found him sitting on passenger seat with closed eyes...

Abhijeet smiled and sit on the driving seat with: aaj ye saubhagya dene ki koi khaas wajh..

Daya: Abhijeet beach chaloge aaj...please

Abhijeet looked at him who said it with closed eyes...he understood that Daya want to open up now and he need a specific place for it...

Bilkul chalenge...

Daya smiled a bit and Abhijeet drove the car after tying seat belt of him and Daya after a taunt: khoob kaam krwa rhe ho

Daya now with open eyes: itna gussa kar rahe ho kal se..ab bhugto

Abhijeet jerked his head in smile and Daya again lie on his previous position

Abhijeet stopped the car and Daya was the first one to come out and leaving his shoes and socks inside the car only...

Abhijeet did the same and went behind him to catch up his speed...

Both sit down on a common rock looking at the vast water body which was slowly rubbing their feets with chilled water taking away the whole day fatigue with every wave...

Daya initiated the conversation: Tumne dekha kaise khabri ko

Abhijeet: side mirror me dekha...bhes badal kar aya tha par afsos ye hai ki wo aksar isi disguise me aata hai...isilie pakda gaya

Daya jerked his head in dissapointment

Abhijeet in light tone: Maana kaise wo (proud tone) Sr Insp Abhijeet ki chaukidari karne k lie...

Daya too in the same tone: manane kaun gaya tha

Abhijeet: Sr Insp Daya

Daya smiled broadly

Again silence prevailed,Abhijeet thought to ask him directly so about to open his mouth when heard

Tumhe yaad hai Abhijeet aaj date kya hai

Abhijeet: haan 12 December 2012

Daya: Hmmm (head down mode) aur aaj se ek mahine pehle tum coma se bahar aaye the

Abhijeet looked at him in silence

Daya told in dreamy tone: pata hai us se ek mahine pehle tum humein wahan us road par mile the...behosh (he stopped)

Abhijeet placed hand on his back

Daya taking deep breathe continued: maine dekha..door se tumhe...tum na move nahi kar rahe the...fir maine bohot pukara tumhe...(tear fall down from his eyes) tumne suna hi nahi

Abhijeet look at him in pain...he wiped his tears

(teary tone) maine bohot bulaya...par...

fir maine sir ko kaha sir ne bhi bulaya par tum nahi uthe BOSS...

Abhijeet rubbing his back: mai theek hoon Daya

Daya still in his own world: fir achanak tumne sans li mai tumhe lekr gaya jaldi se hospital hum sab preshan...doctor ne kaha tum Coma me...par tum to jaldi se Coma se bahr aa jate ho...aur wo Doc Sunil wale case mein (referred to Abhijeet in coma) usme to tum acting kar rahe the...mujhe laga is baar bhi aisa kuch par nahi na yaar (crying now) tum to uthe hi nahi...mai roz jata tha tumhare paas kitni batein karta tha...doctor ne bola tha ki tum sab sunte ho...to isi aas me roz ghanton baatein karta tha ki kisi din tum jawab doge...par tum (pushing him and complaining) tumne ek din bhi nahi jawab dia...

Abhijeet trying to stop him as he was getting more and more anxious...

Abhijeet try to hug him but he pushed him and start shouting: Aur tum...tum kehte ho ki mai kyun behus kar raha hoon...tumhe pata hai kya haalat hui thi meri is ek mahine me...tumhe kaise pata hoga...tum to aram kar rahe the na...(tiredly sat on the sand..Abhijeet also sit in front if him on his knees looking at his buddy with teary eyes) main kitna akela ho gaya tha...humesha lagta tha har subah ki aaj jroor tumhe hosh aa jaega...raat sone se pehle sochta tha kal jaroor aa jaega...jab ek hafte tak jawab nahi dia tumne tab mai preshan sa ho gaya...kitni minnat krta tha BOSS utho..chalo cases hain..sab akele deal kaise karun...files bhi hotin thin...kitni baar to wahin tumhare paas baithe baithe subh ho jati thi par tum nahi sunte the Abhi...(broken) mai bohot akela...mujhe bohot dar...BOSS...

Abhijeet hugged him and Daya start crying bitterly...

Luckily no one was around due to this hour of night and also the point was quiet isolated...

Abhijeet in wet tone: Daya bus na yaar...tum ab tak us haadse se bahar nahi aaye ho haan...

Daya seperating: Mai kabi nahi aa sakta us manzar se bahar Abhijeet...agar tumhe kuch ho..ho jata to...(complete teary tone) mai kya krta...mai kabi nahi bacha pata tumhe yaar kabi nahi...mai accha dost nhi hoon yaar...tum humesha har museebat har ghadi me mere sath rehte ho...deewar banke mere samne khade ho jate ho par mai...har baar fail ho jata hoon na...

Abhijeet hold him from shoulder and made him sit on the rock himself sitting in front of him: Daya pehle shant ho jao chalo bus...(wiping his tears which were wrenching his heart) bohot ro chuke ho ab...

Daya wo mehej ek haadsa tha...jo guzar gaya..aur dekho mai sahi salamat hoon tumhari ankhon k samne...tum agar us din mujhe nahi lekr jate waqt par to shayd mai...

Daya moved his head in a big no...

Abhijeet: to phir...kadwi yadein sirf dard deti hain Daya use badhati hain pal pal...aur mujhe sach me yakeen nahi ho raha hai ki tum aaj bhi wahi sentimental fool ho...

Daya glared at him

To aur kya...abe do mahine pehle ki baat hai na ye...to phir ab tak kyu gaanth bandh kar baithe ho...aur islie hi mujhe akele jane nahi de rahe the na janab

Daya complaining: Mai dar gaya tha na Abhijeet...(angrily) aur tum bus dante ja rahe the...samjh hi nahi rahe the mujhe

Abhijeet: kya pata tha ki mere bhai k dil me itna toofan macha hua hai...jisme wo kho kar reh gaya hai...

Daya: mai tumhe nahi kho sakta na yaar

Abhijeet: yahi to problem hai na Daya (now sitting beside him placing hand on his shoulder) hum ek doosre ko kho nahi sakte kyuki dekha jaye to humare paas aur koi hai hi nahin na...ab kal ka kya bharosa na jane kya likha hai...par jo kal beet gaya use kabhi yaad rakh k apne aaj par asar nahi padne dena chahiye ..jo hona tha ho gaya na...na tum use badal sakte ho na mai

Daya: par aage k lie alert to reh sakta hoon na

Abhijeet annoyingly: khabrion ko mere peeche laga kr...mission ko for sake rkh kar

Daya lowered his head then says: haan jo bhi kar sakun karunga

Abhijeet: iski sui ek jagh atak k hi reh jati hai...(joining hands) theek hai baba Dayanand aap kriye jo aapko theek lage par ab no more tears...

Daya flashed a lovely smile

Abhijeet too merged his smile with him mouthing: chalo kuch kha lete hain badi bhook lag rahi ab to...

Daya: haan sahi kaha...jaldi chalo is se pehle ki restro band ho jayein...

Abhijeet: bill mai nahi bhrne wala...

Daya: theek hai mai tumare badle tumare credit card se bhr dunga...

Abhijeet glared at him and Daya start laughing filling sooth inside Abhijeet's heart who got back his buddy who was lost in past painful memories...he too joined him in this laughing session now moving toward their car making so many plans about today's late night dinner menu...!

* * *

**So how was it**

**Plz tell me through ur lovely reviews...**

**Milti hu jaldi hi PD k update mein :)**

**Keep smiling all of u**


End file.
